Malevolence
Malevolence is an energy present throughout the multiverse that acts as a natural-born corruption. It is born of negative emotions expressed by all sapient beings, though when it is generated and how it affects the world is different across each individual universe. Description Malevolence is a naturally occurring energy that impacts the hyperverse in a multitude of ways. It is constantly generated throughout everyday life present in most universes and, in most cases, does not impact the world to an observable degree. The most common emotions to give birth to malevolence are known as hatred, despair, greed, conceit, obsession, lust, cowardice, and selfishness. However, in some cases, malevolence affects universes in varying degrees. It can act as a plague that afflicts both plant life and living beings, turning them sick or mutating them. It can also empower beings with dark energies or enrage them. Malevolence is sometimes seen as darkness or despair given form, and can be attributed to many impure energies present across many different universes under many different names. Demonic entities from the Dark Place flourish in malevolence. Some entities of this kind are known to have the ability to feed off malevolence, such as the Arch Demon. Others have been shown to manipulate malevolence as a kind of force in some worlds, not too unlike that of a mage or wizard. Malevolence as a whole is kept in check by the Great Spirits. The Great Spirit of Heart resides within the Heart of the Multiverse and maintains the balance of malevolence. The Great Spirit of Light works in tandem and bestows certain individuals with the power to purify malevolence, though their power is limited so that the balance is not tipped too far in one direction. Other Effects and Uses of Malevolence * Malevolence has been seen used by various entities as a form of construction. Materials tainted by malevolence can display enhanced attributes or other strange effects. The being known as Saber Alter was constructed using materials of this nature and is seen as a living homunculi. * Malevolence has also been observed to be used as a tool for the summoning of forbidden magical arts and incantations. Often these powers are confused to be malevolence themselves, when in reality, they are but one of near infinite lost arts within the hyperverse. From dead gods to bloodmoon witches, Malevolence proves to be useful in achieving other, often nefarious dreams of corrupting power. * In the Hyrule where the Calamity Arc takes place, Malevolence takes on the form of toxic sludge and is known as Malice. Both Calamity Ganon and Ganondorf have confirmed Malice is their source of power, and that it had the power to turn Calamity Ganon into a destructive monster with almost no rational thought. Known Beings with the Power to Purify Malevolence * Artorius Collbrande * Sorey Trivia * The term "malevolence" is taken largely from Tales of Zestiria and Tales of Berseria. * It is hinted that there is a counter to malevolence known as benevolence. For every dark there must be a light. Category:Terminology